Döntés
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: SS/HG történet. Egy összetört nő és egy magányos férfi, egy hirtelen felindulásból feladott társkereső hirdetés és egy randi.


**Döntés**

**Műfaj:** novella

**Kategória:** drámai, komor, AU

**Csapat:** Roxfort után

**Téma:** vakrandi

**Korhatár:** 12

**Figyelmeztetések:** szereplő halála, de csak említés szintjén

**Kikötés:** a Harry Potter könyvek világa J. K. Rowling tulajdona, a jogokat csak ő és az általa meghatalmazott társaságok birtokolják. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából.

**Szereplők:** Hermione Granger, Perselus Piton, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, de csak említés szintjén.

**Tartalom:** Egy összetört nő és egy magányos férfi, egy hirtelen felindulásból feladott társkereső hirdetés és egy randi.

**Szavak száma:** 2175

* * *

A jelző bűbáj tompa búgására ébredek. Minden porcikám még egy kis alvásért kiált, ezért az arcomat a párnába nyomva próbálok nem tudomást venni az ébresztő zajáról, amely egyre jobban erősödik. Mikor már nem tudom elviselni tovább az éles hangot, nehézkesen felülök. A bűbáj a mozgást érzékelve azonnal elhallgat. Egy sóhajtás kíséretében felállok, és a fürdőszobába támolygok.

A tükörben szokásos kép fogad. Rakoncátlan, mindenfelé meredező, bozontos barna fürtök, sötét, kékes karikák a szem alatt. Megengedem a hideg vizes csapot, és felfrissítem az arcomat, amely a már megszokott fakóságát mutatja. Ugyanaz a kép már három éve. Sápadt, színtelen, érzelemmentes arc, mely mellőzi az élet bármiféle jelét.

Mikor végzek a szokásos reggeli teendőimmel, visszamegyek a szobámba, hogy felöltözzek. Magamra kapom az előző este, precíz rendben az egyik székre hajtogatott ruhákat, majd leülök a kis fésülködő asztalhoz, hogy rendbe szedjem magam. Felteszek egy egyszerű sminket, de az csak még jobban kihangsúlyozza a szemem körüli karikákat, így megtoldom a Voldemort halála óta állandó kellékként használt kendőző bűbájjal. Ez egy álarc kifelé, hogy a Minisztériumban a kollégák egy kiegyensúlyozott, karrierista nőt lássanak, és ne egy összetört semmit, aki az élet legkisebb jelére is képtelen.

Utolsó simításként egy csat fogságába erőszakolom rakoncátlan tincseimet, majd elindulok a konyhába, hogy magamba döntsek egy csésze kávét. Mikor már a kezemben tartom a csészét, egy darabig csak szorongatom, s elgondolkodom az elmúlt három éven. Sivár kietlenség, így tudnám jellemezni. Csak létezem és nem élek. Voldemort halálának a napja mindent kiölt belőlem. Mindent, ami a normális életemhez tartozott.

Sóhajtva ocsúdok fel a gondolataimból. Még mindig az italomat szorongatom, annyira, hogy elfehéredtek tőle az ujjaim. Megrázom magam, hogy elűzzem a feszültséget, majd az idő közben kihűlt kávét nagy kortyokkal megiszom, majd a csészét a mosogatóba teszem.

Ekkor egy újabb jelzővarázslat figyelmeztet az idő múlására. A faliórára nézek, ami éppen hat órát mutat. S bár csak nyolcra kell a Minisztériumba érnem, de előtte, mint minden reggel, dolgom van. Visszamegyek a hálóba, bekészítem a mai munkámhoz szükséges könyveket és egyéb holmikat a táskámba, majd az előszobában a papucsomat a kedvenc elnyűtt, de kényelmes cipőmre váltom, és egy könnyű őszi kabátot kanyarítok magamra.

London ebben a részében, ahol lakom, nem célszerű talárt hordani, meg egyébként sem fűz többé sok minden a varázsló világhoz, leszámítva, hogy az Aurorparancsnokság Bájital Részlegén dolgozom, és néhány kedves barátot, akik három éve próbálkoznak kihozni ebből a lehetetlen állapotból, de persze hiába próbálkoznak. Három éve, a Sötét Nagyúr halálának napján nekem megállt az élet, mert azóta fekszel magatehetetlenül, tehetetlen bábként, megfosztva engem puha érintésedtől, lágy hangodtól, és szemed smaragd csillogásától. Összeszorult szívvel lépek ki a házból, s fordítom el a kulcsot a zárban.

A hideg őszi szél hirtelen csap az arcomba, amolyan igazolásképpen sivár, üres életemre. A köd teljesen beborítja az utcát, csak foltokat mutatva az egyformán sorakozó viktoriánus épületekből. Egyenletes, határozott léptekkel indulok el a szemközti sikátor felé, hogy onnan a Szent Mungóhoz hoppanáljak. Közben érzem a köd enyhe szitálását, amitől a csatból kibomló kósza tincsek a szememre tapadnak. Egy türelmetlen mozdulattal kisöpröm, és a kis utcába érve egy pukkanással eltűnök.

A jól ismert fehér épülethez érve lesimítom a szoknyámat, bár nem mintha különösebb értelme lenne a jó kinézetnek, ha egy kómás beteghez megy az ember. Tömény szarkazmus és csípő gúny. Ez is az új énem része.

Közben felérek a lépcsőn és belépek az előtérbe.

– Jó reggelt, Miss Granger! – köszön azonnal a recepciós boszorkány.

Egy biccentéssel válaszolok, majd elindulok lépcső felé. A harmadik emeletre menet több gyógyítóval is találkozom, akik részvétteljes vagy épp szánakozó pillantásokat vetnek rám. Nem törődöm velük, hanem határozott léptekkel megyek 205-ös szoba felé.

Mikor odaérek, megállok, és egy darabig csak meredek a fehér ajtóra. Nem tudom, mi tart vissza attól, hogy belépjek, hiszen semmi nem utal arra, hogy valami változott volna, de mégis, mint mindig, most is reménykedek, hogy nem így lesz, és végre kinyitod a szemed, de már csak én hiszem ezt. Mindenki más lemondott rólad, és többen mondták már, hogy csak azért nem mentél még el, mert még mindig reménykedem, és nem hagylak békében nyugodni.

Végül belépek. Rögtön látom, hogy semmi sem változott. Te ugyanolyan merev tagokkal fekszel, az arcod porcelánfehér, a szokásos merev kifejezéssel. Leülök az ágyad melletti székre, és megfogom a kezedet, ami kellemesen meleg. Kisimítom a hajad a homlokodból, és végig simítok a villám alakú hegen, amely azóta teljesen elhalványult, jelezve egy fájdalmas korszak végét, mely számomra még mindig nem jött el, de a varázsvilágot az én lelkivilágom nem igazán foglalkoztatja, ők túlléptek mindenen, de én nem tudok továbblépni, egyhelyben toporgok, és körbe-körbe járok. Mindennap ugyanolyan. Teljesen belemerülök a gondolataimba, és arra eszmélek, hogy valaki megszorítja a vállamat. Ron az.

– Szia, Hermione! – köszön Luna, aki Ron mellett áll.

– Sziasztok! – válaszolok, mosolyt erőltetve az arcomra.

– Gondoltam, hogy itt leszel – jegyzi meg vörös hajú barátom sóhajtva.

– Mint mindig – reagálok egy lekezelő grimasszal.

– Nem jó ez így, Hermione – közli a férfi egyhangúan.

– Mire gondolsz Ronald? – játszom meg a tudatlant.

– Arra, hogy állandóan elzárkózol mindenki elől, és senkinek sem engeded, hogy segítsen.

– Nem kell segítség, Ron. Megvagyok. Köszönöm.

Barátom hirtelen felránt a székből, és erősen megráz.

– Néz már magadra, Hermione! Nincs életed, csak lézengsz napról napra, mint egy kísértet.

– Hagyj békén! – kiáltom, és lerázom a kezeit.

– A buta férjem nem akar semmi rosszat, Hermione, csak a maga módján próbál segíteni, és te is beláthatod, hogy valahol igaza van – próbálta oldani a feszültséget Luna.

– Harry sem akarná, hogy ezt csináld – mondta Ron, most már higgadtabban.

– Én... - kezdtem, keresgélve a szavakat, miközben önkéntelenül is megszorítottam a nyakláncot a blúzom alatt, ami a köztünk lévő köteléket jelképezte, és most is egyenletesen lüktetett, testmelegedet árasztva. – Lehet, hogy igazad van, de...

– Nehéz – fejezi be barátom helyettem –, mint mindannyiunknak.

Ránézek, és látom törődését a kék szemekben, a segíteni akarást, és hirtelen rájövök, hogy bolond voltam, hogy ezt a barátságot szinte teljesen eltaszítottam magamtól. Csodálkozom, hogy még mindig segíteni akar, és még nem tett le rólam. Próbálok biztatóan mosolyogni.

– Remélem sikerül megfogadnom a tanácsod, Ron, bár nem érdemlem meg, hogy törődj velem.

– Megígértem, hogy vigyázok rád, ha történne vele valami – szól halkan, lehajtva a fejét.

– Tudom, hogy megkért rá – mondom, miközben végigsimítok az arcodon, majd csókot lehelek a homlokodra búcsúzásképpen, majd kilépünk az ajtón, és mindhárman munkába indulunk.

Munka közben egész idő alatt Ron szavain jár az eszem, így jó néhány bájitalt elrontok. Végül feladva a harcot az érzelmeimmel és a főzetekkel, leroskadok a székemre, és egy kis ideig csak bámulok magam elé, majd hirtelen megakad a szemem a Reggeli Próféta egy íróasztalomon lévő példányán. Gyorsan belelapozok, és megállapítom, hogy ez a lap a háború végeztével semmit sem változott, ugyanaz a szenny és valótlanságok, mint mindig. Már éppen csuknám be, mikor megakad a szemem a társkereső rovaton. Eddig nem nagyon tulajdonítottam a lap ezen részének nagy jelentőséget, de most valahogy mégis. Valami őrült gondolattól hajtva megkerestem a hirdetés feltételeit, majd pergament ragadtam, és megfogalmaztam a bemutatkozásom szövegét, persze álnevet használtam, mert nagyon nem akartam pletyka tárgya lenni. Mikor végeztem, átolvastam, és egész jónak ítéltem a levelet. Végül hazafelé menet a Minisztérium postarészlegén egy bagollyal elküldtem a levelet, majd sóhajtva léptem ki az utcára, vegyes érzésekkel a dolog kimenetelével kapcsolatban.

* * *

A Roxfort Nagyterme, mint minden reggel, a szokásos nyüzsgésével szakad rám, mint egy erdei méhkas, mely soha sem csitul. A megszokott undorodó fintorral kortyolok bele a kávámba, amely szinte íztelen, mint minden áldott nap. Nem értem, hogy az emberek hogy lehetnek ennyire derűsek és lelkesek. Hisz attól, hogy három év eltelt a szörnyeteg halála óta, semmi sem változott. Minden ugyanolyan monoton és unalmas. Azelőtt sem szerettem tanítani, és ez azóta sem változott, az embereket sem szeretem, csak elviselem. Talán Albus kivétel, de mostanában ő is az agyamra megy, főleg mióta a fejébe vette, hogy egy nő biztosan ki tudna mozdítani a letargiámból. Fogalmam sincs, honnan jött neki ez a képtelen ötlet. Én és egy vadidegen nő, akinek ki tudja, milyen rigolyái és szeszélyei vannak? Na nem! Én ebből nem kérek. Ezt meg is mondtam az öregnek már számtalanszor, de ahogy oldalra fordulva észreveszem szemének különös csillogását, felkészülök, hogy egy újabb Dumbledore-féle merénylet készül ellenem, és nem is kell csalódnom. Minerva tányérján átnyúlva felém tolja a Reggeli Próféta egy példányát. Gyanakodva felhúzom az egyik szemöldököm.

– Professzor, tudja, hogy nem olvasom ezt a szennylapot.

– Tudom, fiam, de gondoltam találsz benne valami érdekeset – bólogat jókedvűen, miközben az átok megszüntével újra SVK-t tanító Lupin érdeklődve tekint felénk.

Enyhén megvonom a vállam, majd félszemmel ránézek az újságra. Pontosan a társkereső rovatnál van nyitva, nem kevés utalásképpen Albus nem titkolt szándékaira. Összepréselem az ajkaim, nehogy valami nem ideillő csússzon ki rajta, majd határozottan felállok, és az elsősök dolgozatait felkapva kiviharzok a teremből. _Mégis mi a fenét képzel?_ A méregtől alig látva vágom ki a terem ajtaját. A teremben ülő szerencsétlen tizenegy évesek egytől egyig összerezzennek, a nevetgélés azonnal elhal. Nagyon jó, legalább a belépőm így még hatásosabb. A mai napot jól kifogták, mert szinte ugyanezt produkálom minden egyes órámon. Hangos belépő, gyilkos tekintetek, és a síri csend, ami válaszként érkezik. Persze a gondolataim egész idő alatt máshol járnak, pontosabban azon a fránya társkereső rovaton.

Az órák után, mikor már végre nyugalomban ülhetnék a szobámban, ismét meglátom az asztalon a Próféta Albustól kapott példányát, amelyet még az első órám után vágtam le ide, mikor észrevettem, hogy összefogtam a dolgozatokkal, emiatt kissé megviselt állapotban van. A kezembe veszem, és töltök az odakészített Lángnyelv Wiskeyből egy pohárba, majd szemügyre veszem az újság „kínálatát". Rezignáltan böngészem végig őket, mígnem meg nem akad a szemem egy huszonhat éves nő hirdetésén, aki nem mellesleg bájitalmester volt. Anabelle Flownak hívták, ami mugliszületésű boszorkányra utalt, de ez nem zavart túlságosan, viszont a köztünk lévő húsz év már gondolkodóba ejtett. Mit beszélgethetnék én egy huszonéves nővel, bár a bájitalmester szó egyre jobban befészkelte magát az agyamba, és egy kis hang azt suttogta, hogy egy próbát megér. Hirtelen olyan izgatottság fog el már annak a lehetőségétől is, hogy egy szakmabelivel beszélgethetek, hogy le kell hűtenem magam, amire az egyetlen eszköz a pohár alján lévő barna folyadék maradéka. Felhajtom, miközben még egyszer végigolvasom az előbbi hirdetést. A poharat lecsapva, fogok az asztalról egy üres pergament, és néhány próbálkozás után sikerült megfogalmaznom egy rövid, lényegre törő levelet, amelyben randevút kérek Miss Flowtól.

Korán reggel a bagolyházba menet természetesen összefutok Dumbledore-ral, aki sejtelmesen mosolyog rám félhold alakú szemüvege mögül. Mogorván biccentek felé, majd szinte becsörtetek a bagolyházba, és türelmetlenül felébresztem az egyik madarat, mely rémülten huhogva repül arrébb, majd megnyugodva odaszáll a vállamra, én pedig felkötöm a lábára a Gilbert Smith néven írt levelet, majd megmondva neki a címet, az útjára engedem.

Másnap bosszankodva veszem észre, hogy türelmetlenül várom a választ, ami délután meg is érkezik a roxmortsi postafiókomba, ahonnan automatikusan átirányítódik a Roxfortba.

_Kedves Mr. Smith!_  
_Őrömmel fogadtam őszinte levelét. A találkozónak semmi akadálya. Mivel azt írta, hogy a helyet én választhatom meg, ezért szeretném, ha Londonban találkoznánk a belvárosban lévő Golden Étteremben, pénteken este 8-kor. Én már valószínűleg ott leszek, az asztalfoglalást elintézem. Várom válaszát._  
_Anabelle Flow_

Röviden megírom neki, hogy ott leszek, majd egy bagollyal elküldöm a választ. Péntekig már csak két nap van, így már nincs sok időm. A találkozó közeledtével egyre jobban nő bennem a feszültség, mígnem elérkezik az idő. A hopponálási pontról egyenesen az étterem melletti kis utcában bukkanok fel, mivel ismerem a helyet, így nincs nehéz dolgom. Idegesen végig nézek az öltözékemen, ami talár helyett egy fekete öltönyből, valamint sötétszürke ingből és fekete nyakkendőből áll, a hajamat egy fekete szalaggal kötöttem össze.

Sóhajtva lépek be az étterembe, ahol egy pincér rögtön a rendelkezésemre áll, és a név bemondása után az asztalhoz vezet, ahol nem kis meglepetés vár, de nem csak én lepődök meg.

jött a túlságosan is jól ismert hang, Hermione – Ön az, professzor? Grangeré.

– Ha Gilbert Smithre vár, és ön Anabelle Flow, akkor igen – válaszolom higgadtan, leülve a vele szemközti székre.

Granger még jó darabig zavarodottan néz rám, majd óvatos beszélgetésbe kezdünk bájitalokról és egyéb közömbös témákról. El kell ismernem, egész kellemes elbeszélgetni a volt bozontos hajú diákommal, annak ellenére, hogy a Roxfort óta csak a Rendgyűléseken találkoztunk, de már három éve egyáltalán nem. Az egykori bozontos hajú, cserfes, tudálékos kislány egy értelmes nővé érett, akibe azóta jóízű szarkazmus is szorult, ami nem egyszer mosolyt csal az arcomra a vacsora során. Ugyanakkor észreveszem a fedőbűbáj használatát, a szomorúságot és megkeseredettséget a határozott, vidám külső héj mögött. Még mindig nem heverte ki Pottert, vagy igen, és ezért van most itt? Ki tudja? Mindenesetre ez a beszélgetés, és azok a csokoládébarna szemek megmozgatnak bennem valamit, ami már mélyen szunnyadt. Melengető érzés járja át a mellkasomat sok év óta először, és talán ennek hatására csúszik ki a számon a kérdés búcsúzáskor.

– Mikor találkozhatunk legközelebb? – Valamiért várom, hogy nemet mond, de valami más történik. Hirtelen megszorít valamit a mellkasán a nyakában, és hallom, hogy zaklatottan vesz levegőt, majd mélyen belenéz a szemembe, és ennyit mond.

– Jövő héten ugyanekkor, ugyanitt, Perselus – válaszolja szinte suttogva, majd biccent, és határozott léptekkel távozik. Cipőjének koppanása vízhangot vet a helyiség márvány padlóján.

**Vége**


End file.
